fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
PokéPark 3: Revolution Islands
PokéPark 3: Revolution Islands, known in Japan as PokéPark 3 XY: The Great Island Voyage (ポケパーク3 XY：グレートアイランドボヤージュ Pokepāku 3 XY: Gurēto Airando Boyāju) is a party adventure video game exclusively for Wii U. It is a sequel to PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. Like in the previous game, you can play as either Pikachu, Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin, but you can't have more than one Pal at the same time. Your starter Pokémon will be Pikachu, and then you'll be able to play as Froakie after finishing Greninja's Water Rally in Hydrogen Beach. Then, you'll able to play as Fennekin after finishing Delphox's Fireball Frolic in Colosseum of Fierce and finally, Chespin after finishing Chesnaught's Catapult Blast in Warfare Battlefield. Several major changes and improvements to the features, Skill Games and Attractions have been made after it's predecessor's. Characters Playable Pikachu Ability Activate electric switches with Thunderbolt. Moves - Thunderbolt - Iron Tail Froakie Ability Swim in water using Surf and waking up some Rock-type Pokémon using Water Gun. Moves - Water Gun - Frubble Fennekin Ability Melt ice-frozen objects and kindle torches using Flamethrower. Moves - Flamethrower - Fire Spin Chespin Ability Destroy blocks with Seed Bomb. Moves - Seed Bomb - Vine Whip Befriendable Pokémon Attractions Greninja's Water Rally Race with up to 12 Pokémon and get the 1st place in a circuit race. Playable Pokémon *Pikachu (purchase Surfboard from Meowth first to enable Pikachu to enter) *Squirtle *Psyduck *Poliwag *Seel *Horsea *Goldeen *Magikarp *Vaporeon *Totodile *Politoed *Corsola *Mudkip *Wailmer *Feebas *Luvdisc *Piplup *Buizel *Finneon *Manaphy *Oshawott *Panpour *Tympole *Basculin *Alomomola *Froakie How to Play *Tilt the Wii U GamePad or the Wii Remote to control the Pokémon. *Hold A on the Wii U GamePad or press 2 on the Wii Remote to accelerate. *Shake the Wii Remote or press X on the Wii U GamePad to boost. Samurott's Wave Race Based on Nintendo's own Wave Race, race through checkpoints without missing any. Each checkpoint misses will give you a time penalty. Playable Pokémon *Pikachu (purchase Surfboard from Meowth first to enable Pikachu to enter) *Blastoise *Psyduck *Golduck *Seel *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Seaking *Magikarp *Vaporeon *Totodile *Feraligatr *Politoed *Remoraid *Mudkip *Swampert *Wailmer *Piplup *Buizel *Floatzel *Finneon *Lumineon *Mantyke *Oshawott *Samurott *Simipour *Seismitoad *Carracosta *Ducklett *Swanna *Alomomola *Keldeo *Froakie *Greninja How to Play *Tilt the Wii U GamePad or the Wii Remote to control the Pokémon. *Hold A on the Wii U GamePad or press 2 on the Wii Remote to accelerate. Empoleon's Glacier Stunt Same as Empoleon's Snow Slide in PokéPark Wii, but with an addition, airborne tricks! Race with up to 8 Pokémon while racking up Stunt Points by performing tricks. Playable Pokémon *Pikachu (purchase Snowboard from Meowth first to enable Pikachu to enter) *Dewgong *Lapras *Articuno *Sneasel *Delibird *Smoochum *Snover *Spheal *Sealeo *Walrein *Glalie *Piplup *Weavile *Glaceon *Vanillite *Cubchoo *Beartic *Froakie *Bergmite *Avalugg *Amaura *Aurorus How to Play *Tilt the Wii U GamePad or the Wii Remote to control the Pokémon. *Press 2 on the Wii Remote or the A button on the Wii U GamePad to brake. *When the Pokémon goes airborne, use touch gestures on the Wii U GamePad or perform hand gestures with the Wii Remote to perform tricks. Tricks The tricks must be performed before landing. If the stunt successful, the Pokémon's speed will drastically boosted. If the stunt failed, the Pokémon will trip and temporarily unable to move, losing the current position. Swampert's Bubble Popper Inspired from Bubble Bobble and the current popular incarnations of the genre, shoot and match the bubbles of the Playable Pokémon *Pikachu (purchase Snowboard from Meowth first to enable Pikachu to enter) *Dewgong *Lapras *Articuno *Sneasel *Delibird *Smoochum *Snover *Spheal *Sealeo *Walrein *Glalie *Piplup *Weavile *Glaceon *Vanillite *Cubchoo *Beartic *Froakie *Bergmite *Avalugg *Amaura *Aurorus How to Play *Tilt the Wii U GamePad or the Wii Remote to control the Pokémon. *Press 2 on the Wii Remote or the A button on the Wii U GamePad to brake. *When the Pokémon goes airborne, use touch gestures on the Wii U GamePad or perform hand gestures with the Wii Remote to perform tricks. Feraligatr's Aqua Smash Blastoise's Ocean Brawl Delphox's Fireball Frolic Emboar's Explosive Blockout Infernape's Kickin' Crunch Blaziken's Crash Course Typhlosion's Bounce Bash Charizard's Sky Blaster Chesnaught's Catapult Blast Serperior's High Point Torterra's Rollout Rumble Sceptile's Treehouse Run Meganium's Poison Vanish Venusaur's Ultimate Endurance Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Generation VI Games